


We are here for you

by graveltotempo



Series: Thominewt is love. Love is pizza. Thominewt is pizza. [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Multi, Thominewt is 5ever, Thominho is forever, Who needs christmas, weve got newtmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The realization that he nearly died in the Maze just hit Thomas.<br/>But Minho and Newt are already by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I am new, I came in England a Year ago, so please if my english sucks just tell me and I will fix it.  
> Its my first ff in english so I am really scared...  
> I read a lot of them, but...

Thomas did not feel well. He didn’t feel well at all. He turned uncomfortably on his back, trying to clear off the horrible thought from his mind. He found out soon that he could not. Finally, he stood up, and quietly he left his place. He was yet again processing what happened to him in the Maze.

_ I nearly died. I nearly died in the shucking maze. _

A sound escaped his throat and he hurried up towards the wall of the Maze.

It was dark, and he could barely see anything at all, but the outline of the western wall was pretty clear.

He rushed towards it, another sound escaping his throat. 

He finally got to the wall. He touched its solid surface, cold against his hands. His sight became blurry, and not only for the lack of sun. The sounds coming out of him became stronger and louder. Tears rolled over his checks. He sat down, his back on the wall and tried to curl, trying to push all the pain outside. He couldn’t. Rapidly, the sobs became uncontrollable and the tears unstoppable. He found himself lying on the grass, shaking and crying uncontrollably. His mind was finally taking all in. If it wasn’t for Minho, he would have probably…

_ Scratch that. He would have totally died in the Maze. _

He was crying so hard, he started worrying that the other Gladers would hear him. But he could not have stopped him even if he had wanted to. 

Then he heard the sound. Sound of footsteps. Someone was coming slowly towards him. He panicked and hid his head in his arms. The boy sat beside him. 

“I found you finally, shuck face.” He said. Minho. Thomas did not move. There was no way he would let Minho to see him cry yet again, no way… But as in disagreement, tears kept falling, and a loud sob escaped his lips. 

Minho sighed. “Its quite cold out here. Why don’t you go back to sleep next to Chuckie?” Thomas still refused to move, or raise his head. He heard Minho sigh again. “There is no need to be ashamed of crying, Thomas. Hell, even I cry sometimes.” Thomas was so surprised he nearly raised his head at this. Nearly. “But if you tell someone I will kill you, shank.” He added. Then, unexpectedly, he put his hand on Thomas’ head a started patting it and humming softly. It was a tune that Thomas had never heard of before, but it was strangely calming and comforting. 

Slowly the tears stopped, even though the shaking continued. Minho kept humming, until Thomas raised his head.

The younger boy stared at him, knowing that he looked like a mess. Minho pointed it out immediately. “Dude, you are some ugly shank.” Thomas tried to wipe his eyes, but gave up. “Why are you here?” he asked, his voice hoarse. Minho shrugged. “I woke up to check on you and then realised you were gone. So I came looking for you.” He said. Thomas looked at him still confused. Minho looked in the distance. “Speaking of, he should be here any time now.” He chuckled to himself and then took a napkin from his pocket. He turned back to Thomas, and carefully, started wiping his face and his eyes. Thomas backed away surprised, but Minho only rolled his eyes and moved closer to him. Then he smiled at the result. “That’s better.” He said. Thomas felt his checks redden and was grateful for the night.

They heard footsteps. Someone else was coming. Minho smirked in the dark. “You took you time, shank.” A blond head appeared from the darkness. “I didn’t know where you were bloody hiding.” Said Newt. Thomas stared at him in wonder. The boy smiled. “You okay there, Tommy?” Minho smirked. “He was with me all the time. Obviously he’s ok.” Newt rolled his eyes and threw a big blanket at Minho, before sitting next to Thomas. “I nearly had a heart attack, Tommy. Don’t just leave without bloody telling me first.” Thomas remained silent, while Minho covered all three of them with a blanket. Newt hugged him and cursed. “Bloody hell, Tommy you are freezing!” Minho chuckled, while he hugged the boy from behind. “We are gonna warm you up now, Tommyboy.” Thomas shivered but the bad shaking was over. He found a lot of comfort in the two boys hug. 

Newt stared at him and smirked. “Your lips are blue. Let me warm them up for you.” He said, before bending in and kissing him on the lips. Thomas made a surprised noise, but didn’t pull away. He answered the kiss and, _hell_ , Newt’s kiss was a bless. When he pulled away, they were both out of breath. “See? Now they are not bloody cold, are they?” he said with a grin. Thomas would have possibly answered if Minho didn’t start to bite his neck like that. He moaned softly, while Newt snickered quietly. “Minho.” He said, trying to be stern. “We are supposed to let him sleep, not to seduce him.” Minho grumped, but let go of his neck. “I don’t mind.” Mumbled Thomas. Minho laughed again. Newt said. “Maybe now you don’t, but tomorrow, when we will be talking about what punishment you should get, I think you are going to mind.” Minho started humming a lullaby, and Thomas felt almost instantly sleepy. He wondered where Minho learn all this songs. “I don’t like punishments.” Newt snickered. “Of course you don’t Tommy. But you don’t like following the bloody rules, either.” Thomas didn’t say nothing. Newt had a point. “But don’t worry, Tommy, I will find the less painful one for you. Ok?” Thomas nodded. He was falling asleep now. Before falling unconscious, he mumbled. “I think I’m falling in love with you guys.” He barely heard Minho chuckle and Newts snicker. He didn’t hear the answer, but he felt their arms hugging him tighter. 


End file.
